onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Skypiea
Skypiea is a Sky Island above the Grand Line. God Eneru came here after destroying his home Sky Island. First Appearance: Chapter 239; Episode 154 History Skypiea has been around for many generations, it's not known how long Skypiea was but according to Gun Fall, Skypiea was around long before Jaya got knocked up in the sky, it may be millions of years old. Before 400 years ago, treasures from the blue sea would be knocked up into the sky, Skypieans would collect the spoils. But after half of Jaya was knock up into the sky, the Skypieans wanted it so bad that they fought off the Shandians to claim it. Calagra fought bravely to defend his home, yet he was killed in battle. The Skypieans successfully drove off the Shandians and claimed the Upperyard. For 400 years, Skypieans and Shandians were at each others throat. 22 years ago, Gold Roger visited Skypiea and met Gun Fall. 6 years ago, Gun Fall wanted to return the Upper Yard to the Shandians to end the 400 Years War but he was overthrown by Eneru before he could do that. It's not until the arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates did the war between the Skypieans and the Shandian have ended. Now the Skypieans and Shandians are at peaceful terms, the Shandians has manage to win back there home while they help the Skypieans rebuild their own home. Areas in Skypiea Skypiea is comprised of numerous areas. Below the areas are listed in the order they would normally be encountered. White Sea This is the lowest part of Skypiea, comprised of Ocean Clouds, it is the base for everything on Skypiea. It also has strange, rubbery clouds that bounce objects off of them and can be used as trampolines for those who are creative. Amazon, the gate-keeper resides down here with her Vision Dial-powered camera, collecting entrance immigration fees, and immigration for those who are leaving. She is generally unable to understand the events around her, as she lets people in without collecting fees, but not warning them they will become criminals. When everyone was evacuating Angel Island, she attempted to take images of them all, not realizing that Angel Island was about to be destroyed. Many outsiders become criminals for not paying the fee, because Amazon fails to explain Extol, the currency of Skypiea. Clouds End Heaven's Gate White-White Sea After going past Amazon, a giant lobster-like creature will grasp the immigrant's ship and lift it along a smaller version of the Milky River. Finally the guests will arrive in Skypiea. Both the White and White-White sea's Ocean Clouds still effect Devil Fruit Users. Angel Island This is the main and original part of Skypiea. It houses all Skypieans and is home to the famous Lovely Street. There exists a dock as well as houses, shops and the White Berets. Angel Island is made of Island Clouds. All citizens have come to know a different sense of crime since Eneru took over, and become feeble, and weak when they realize they are committing any sort of crime. Skypieans will become criminals themselves, upon helping a criminal of any Class. Angel's Beach The beach where the Straw Hat Pirates met Pagaya and Conis for the first time Lovely Street Lovely Street is a rather well-known and well-traveled part of Angel Island. The road has many shops, and is a sort of Skypiean Main Street. Shops of all kinds line the road of Lovely Street, including many Dial and food shops. Cloud Drifting Upper Yard This is the other half of Jaya. Blasted up there by Knock-Up Stream, Upper Yard is home to both God's Enforcers and the current God of Skypiea, which actually serves more as a Governor. When Eneru takes control, he changes this and becomes a true power. He, along with his Priests make their home and run their respective Ordeals there. It is forbidden to step onto Upper Yard, as it is considered "holy land". The trees and Animals on Upper Yard have grown to huge sizes, due to the decrease in the Atmosphere. The ruins of Shandora remain here, with Giant Jack crushing through the center of it. Milky Road Sacrificial Altar Giant Jack Giant Jack is a giant beanstalk in the center of Upper Yard, going through the center of the once-great city of Shandora, Giant Jack towers over all of Skypiea. God's Shrine rests upon an Island Cloud that the Giant Jack goes through. The Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell was knocked up by Giant Jack, and resides on a cloud nearby. Giant Jack is a beanstalk, a reference to the western-culture story of Jack and the Beanstalk. Maxim The Giant Ark build by Eneru, using Gan Fall's Militia slave to build it God's Shrine This is the home of the current leader of Skypiea. God's Enforcers were known to stay around here, however after Eneru took over they were forced to build his Ark, Maxim. Since then only servants stayed there to play music and feed Eneru. It was destroyed by Eneru, although it was rather burnt a little bit instead. Ordeals Ordeal of Balls Ordeal of String Ordeal of Swamp Ordeal of Iron Shandian Village People Shandians *Wiper *Genbou *Laki *Braham *Shandian Chief *Kamakiri *Aisa Skypieans *Amazon *Pagaya *Conis *McKinley *Gan Fall Bilkans *Yama *Eneru *Shura *Gedatsu *Satori *Ohm *Hotori and Kotori Food *Pumpkins *Sky Seafood *Consnaches Technology *Cloudcutter *Waver *Jet Board *Jet Ski *Dials *Dial Boats *Karasu-Maru Weapons *Burn Blade *Sky Arrows *Light Guns *Burn Lance *Burn Bazooka *Ohm's Sword Animals *Octopus Balloon *Sky Eel *Sky Shark *Holy *Norla *Sky Fish *Speedy Shrimp *Super-Express Speedy Shrimp *Suu *Fuza *Kashigama *Pierre *Giant South Bird *Cloud Wolf Organization *White Berets *God's Enforcers *Gan Fall's Sky Militia Category:Locations